


Like the Old Times

by Amed



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: 'Next Generation' Fic, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Light Shounen-ai, M/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amed/pseuds/Amed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto used to be a happy and carefree person, until that strange feeling started to overtake him whenever he saw his young friend Gou, and everything went down hill since then. But of course, Gou has his own problems...[OCs] [Het and Yaoi/Shounen-ai]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my fic =)  
> This is actually the remastering (and translation) of my very first Beyblade story, and I wan't to clarify that english is not my main language, nor do I have a beta-reader, so sorry if there's any mistake (I checked a lot, but something my have slip my sight)  
> Hope you like it and see notes at the end!
> 
> Chapter's warnings: Uhm...nothing much, really. Some mild shounen-ai (boyxboy relationship), some OCs (Original Characters) and, that's it, I think.
> 
> Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me, but the plot line and OCs do. I make no money from this.

" _I can't get you out of my head, no matter how much I try. Why is it so hard to stop thinking about you?_

_Your eyes, your face, your smile…they're carved with fire in my mind…_

_You're driving me insane…"_

/-/-/-/-/-/

He had no idea what time it was, he only knew that he has been running for at least fifteen minutes trying to get to school before it was  _way_  too late.

The images of the dream he had, same that made him oversleep, were still fresh in his head and the only thing he could think of was that estrange feeling they have awaken in him.

' _Danm it'_ he heard the sound of the bell signaling the start of classes in the distance, and hurried up his pace.

What a nice way to start the day…

/-/-/-/-/-/

"You're not coming?" Souji Kon asked his young friend of amethyst-colored eyes, who had stayed behind at the entrance of the school.

The kid shook his head in denial, leaning against one of the walls, crossing his arms over his chest and looking intensely to the entrance.

"You're gonna wait for him?" he asked, but got no answer. But it's not like Souji needed one, after all, he know those two well enough to already know it.

/-/-/-/-/-/

' _Thank god!"_  the blue-haired teenager sighed relieved when, finally, he saw the school's doors, running as fast as he could for the last missing meters.

He crossed the threshold of the building in a hurry, so he was unable to see the kid younger than him leaning against one of the wall, who had been waiting for him for quite a while.

"Makoto!" the kid with dual-colored hair, as soon as he saw him, called for him.

Hearing his name, the blunet turned around to see who was calling, and seeing the person who had, that feeling he couldn't yet name seized him.

"Gou...?" that name was the only thing he could say, surprised to find him there.

Unfortunately for him, being as distracted as he was, he didn't realized that he kept on running till he crashed chest first to the other student's bicycles.

Gou Hiwatari closed his eyes, feeling empathy for his friend's pain, and sighing mentally because of said friend's clumsiness, he went to see how he was.

"Are you ok?" he asked the blunet, kneeling besides him. Truthfully, he felt a little bit guilty for distracting the other, and he didn't want for him to get hurt because of that.

Slowly, Makoto Kinomiya opened his hazel eyes, and the first thing he saw were the other's worried amethyst eyes.

The sight of those eyes and the, still childish, features of the kid succeeded in making him forget of the pain; and a pleasant and warm sensation cursed through his body.

"Fine…" he said almost in a whisper, taking the hand the other had offered to help him stand up.

It was somewhat estrange, that tingling he felt when his hand touched the kid's, not completely unpleasant, but estrange, unknown; and he watched the other's face trying, yet again, to figure out what he felt.

Gou, on the other hand, was busy dragging the teenager to his classroom, so he could then go to his own, completely unaware to what happened to his friend.

The blunet sighed sadly once he recognized where they were going, disappointed to know he couldn't spend more time with the child.

But what could he do against the age difference?

/-/-/-/-/-/

This. Is so. Boring!

Is there anything in the world more boring than History? It should be illegal to force the youth to sit for hours listening to a fat forty-something year old lady going on and on about things that happened  _centuries_  before any of them where born.

Makoto sighed bored, aware that if they were talking about national history instead of Renaissance history, he may not be wanting to fall asleep so much.

Souji, who sat two chairs behind the blunet, was trying with all his might not to laugh. He found it very funny seeing his friend constantly trying and failing to figure out those feeling that kept him in such a bad mood. More fun yet was to  _know_  what was torturing his friend and not telling him anything.

Makoto and he knew each other practically from birth, so for the black-haired teen it was extremely easy to realize what was going on with the blunet; and maybe it was a little bad of him not to help him out and tell him, but when it was about  _this_  type of things, it was better for him to realize it on his own.

The black-haired teen had to hide his face behind his text book, to avoid the teacher noticing his laugh when she called the blunet's attention for sleeping in class.

You had to admit it, this was  _very_  entertaining.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The bell signaling the first break finally rang, and Souji and Makoto left their classroom, relieved, and went to search for their other two friends.

From the other end of the hallway, between the crowd, they saw how the amethyst-eyed child was being drag, almost by force, by a blonde teenager with green eyes, who happily waved at them once she saw them, hurrying up her pace to reach them.

"Maxie!" the hazel-eyed boy greeted Maxiel Mizuhara, who gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek once she was beside him.

On their part, Souji put an arm over the kid's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Technically, the kid could not be here, as this was the High-school building and he was still on Primary-school, and that made him a little bit nervous; but there was no way to say "no" to the blonde when she got his mind on something, so in a way, he felt sorry for him.

Makoto saw the way his friend held Gou and the discreet form they started talking, and couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.

It was ridiculous. Totally ridiculous. He had  _nothing_  to be jealous of Souji.

Of course, the black-haired boy had that feline charm and those exotic golden eyes, and a lot of people liked his black-braid. But he had his things too!

Besides, there was no reason to be jealous over his friends' closeness. After all, he didn't  _own_  Gou, he couldn't control who he got close to and…

"Makoto!" that scream brought him back to reality, only now realizing that there was practically no one on the hallway.

"Uh?" he said looking confused at the child, wondering for how long his other two friends had left them alone.

Gou sighed resignedly, he had been trying to get the older boy's attention for at least five minutes, and he knew there was no point in getting mad at him. Although, it was a little unnerving when the blunet get so lost in his thought, and a lot more when Souji left him in charge of bringing him back to earth –because, apparently, he was the best at it.

The child took his friend by the arm, and he let himself be drag to wherever he was taking him.

Halfway to there, Gou turned to see Makoto, who looked at him almost dumbfounded, not even noticing that he was watching him back; and he felt a chill ran down his back.

The older have been looking at him that way for some time now, as if he were lost in his thoughts, trying to solve a mystery and the only clues were on his face.

Sincerely, it got him a little bit on edge, but after all, teenagers were weird, so he just tried to ignore it.

"Where're we going?" the blunet finally asked once noticing that the hallways they were walking through were basically deserted.

"To bey-battle" answered the kid looking at him by the corner of his eyes, and giving him a little smirk, that the other soon corresponded.

To be continued…

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also published in ff.net and, as said before, is a new version of an older fic of mine, so to explain some of the changes, and get you a little more familiarized with the characters, I'm gonna give you a little "Character's chard"
> 
> Maxiel Mizuhara: (OC) Born March 3th of 2011, in Japan. Of long blonde hair and green eyes, she's the only child of Max Mizuhara (married to an OC I have yet to give a name to). With fifteen year of age, she's the leader of their beyblading team and holder of her dad's bit-beast, Draciel. And I do know that calling her Maxiel when she's Max's daughter is kind of lame, but I saw that name somewhere and I just loved it.
> 
> Souji Kon: (OC) Born March 25th of 2012, in Japan. He's the oldest child of Rei and Mariah Kon (and those who know about the manga, don't worry, I know about Lin and she will make an appearance) and of all his friends, he's the one that resembles his father the most (just picture him with an actual braid that's a little bit shorter than Rei's). He owns his mother's bit beast, Galux, and is the first one to admit he's not the best one on the team. I chose to make Souji a little bit more sneaky this time around, as I disliked how dumb he came out in the original (at least for me).
> 
> Makoto Kinomiya: (Cannon Character) Born April 9th of 2012, in Japan. He's the only child of Tyson Kinomiya and (cannon female character, but not gonna tell you who, just for the fun of it). He got his mother's hazel eyes and his father's blue hair, which he keeps rather short (and forget about the baseball cap, he got over it years ago). He also got his Dragoon bit-beast from his father, and strives to be one of the best beybladers in the world, but he's quite content following Maxiel's lead. Originally, Makoto was fully aware of his feeling for Gou, but re-reading the fic, I got a feeling that it was kind of...pedophilia? (weird, as it's not that great of an age difference) so I chose to make him realize them along the way. He's still jealous and overprotective over Gou.
> 
> Gou Jacobevich Vasíliev-Hiwatari: (Cannon Character, minus the two russian names) Born November 17th of 2014, in Russia, as the first, and only, son of Kai Hiwatari (and if I told you who else, it will take away the whole plot of this story's sequel). Not knowing who his other parent was, just that he got his amethyst eyes and the black hair at the back of his head from them, Gou grew up to adore his father. Regardless of being the youngest one of the team, Gou quickly became to be known as a prodigy thanks to his unique ability with the blade and his bit-beast Dranzer. In the original version, Gou was more closed-up and a bit cold, but I chose to make him more childish and innocent this time around, and if you know anything about russian naming traditions, don't worry, it's not what you're thinking (And by the way, it's pronounced "Jacob-evich").
> 
> Well, if you have read the manga, forget about it, things are not happening as in that little extra-chapter.  
> This is happening in the year 2026, roughly 24 years after the end of G-rev. Maxiel is 15, Makoto and Souji 14 and Gou weeks short of turning 12 (as this is happening early in the school-year).  
> This is technically an OC-story, but I guess there are enough "next generation" fics out there to not be, and I just hope it won't be like the others.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it and have a nice day!


End file.
